Lightbringer (small wormTMnI story)
by Azralan
Summary: Just a little something I wrote. Extremely short. Didn't run it through any grammar checks or anything. Just look at it as a little teaser for a biger project that will (most likely) come.


**A/N: So... well, this is supposed to be just a short... snippet i think it was called. Not sure if I'm going to continue this one, but while working on my other story I just got 'inspired' to do this instead. Her powers are inspired by some other worm fics. So, yeah. Please sit back, or lay back or whatever, and enjoy!**

I stood there, petrified, at the scene before me. Lung and what looked like half the ABB were assembled, the Azn Bad Boyz and their leader, a man who fought toe-to-toe with Leviathan, and they were going to murder kids. _I need to intervene. I can't just let him murder some innocent kids. Not when I'm able to prevent it!_

My costume, consisting of a cape-ish cloth on my back, red on the inside, black on the outside, of course with a white border since full black looks meh, fluttered in the wind while my emerald green left eye scanned the scene. Several goons with guns, othing to be worried about. Lung... I'm sure I can get him if I hit fast. My problem with him was that heroes didn't kill, or else I'd just throw my spear and be done with it. I might be able to restrain him with 'chains'.

I pull my oversized witch's hat over deeper to cover my face and jump down. Simultaneously, I notice a black mass of insects descending as well. The look on the goons faces was priceless, as they were moved down by the insects. That was surely going to give them some nasty nightmares, probaly infections, too. Lung looked at me with fury as he incinerate the last insect on his form. He shifted faster into his draconic form. He roared... something not quite understandable. Probably about how he would kill me. He charged, fist reared back to gain more force for his strike. His form was still ablaze and I really didn't ant to deal with burnt clothes. Hand-to-hand combat was out of the game, then. I went through with my original plan, summoning my favored weapon, a spear of light, twisting and twirling ornaments around the shaft, I sidestepped and used my spear to trip his legs. The forward momentum he had kept him tumbling. I used this time to make sure he wouldn't move again, using glowing chains of solidified golden light to bind him to the floor. He struggled, of course, so I walked up to him, aimed the tip of my spear at his face... and knocked him out cold with the flat side of the blade.

„Well... that fight wasn't as spectacular as the ones you think of when you hear lung is involved.", a male voice called out, just as three rhino-like things landed a few meters away.

„Shut up, Regent.", another male voice called out, probably the guy in the motorcylce outfit. Unmounting their monstrosities, I mentally went over them. Purple and black dressed girl, domino mask, blond hair, reasonably attractive figure. Boy in some kind of victorian outfit with some theater mask, probably Regent. Muscular looking guy in motorcycle clothing, helmet with skull pattern. Blonde with cheap dog-mask, rather muscular for a girl, rough features.

Regent spoke. „Ah, come on! Let me have a bit of fun."

„Well, that's nice and all, but perhaps we shoould first thank our saviour.", the blonde girl with the domino-mask called responded: „Now, if the bug girl on the roof would come out, too, we would introduce ourselves." The bug-girl shifted uncomfortably, but came out of her hiding place... but she didn't say anything.

„Right, introductions. We're the Undersiders, my name's Grue, the blonde with the grin is Tattletale, the girl with the dogs is Bitch, her p.c. Name is Hellhound. Last, and certainly leat, is Regent.", the motorcycle boy spoke.

„Fuck you, Grue.", Regent responded.

„And how may we call our saviours?", Tattletale asked us.

„You may call me Othinus, that should suffice for now.", I answered.

Next our heads turned to the bug-girl.

„I... haven't decided on a name yet...", she answered shyly.

Tattletale looked like she wanted to respond, but instead she suddenly looked stressed

„Shit, guys, we gotta scram. PRT's on the way!", she turned to us after mounting the three beasts: „You want a ride? We owe you one and the PRT doesn't like villain on villain action."

Well, I actually wanted to be a hero... whatever, villainy was more fun anyways.

„Sure.", I mounted on of the dogs. We turned to the bug-girl.

„No thanks. I'm staying."

And we took of.

**End of Chapter One.**

**A/N: So, first chapter done. Mightbe the only one, but I think I'll continue this. So yeah, I basically shifted the story during writing. Didn't want an alt!power fic. So, people who read/know Toaru Majutsu no Index will surely recognize my character... at least I hope so. I've never actually read the whole series. If you don't know TmnI... why not? It' awesome. Anyways, I based the OC of Othinus. Only not as OP. Just light genreation, manifestaion and so on. Maybe something else... not sure by now. While Othinus isn't my favorite character in TmnI, that would be Kinuhata Saiai and Shirai Kuroko tied for the first place, she is definately a close second/third. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 2**

We arrived at the Undersider's hideout approximately fifteen minutes after we left the scene. It was... almost normal looking. An abandonened apartement, the living room dominated by pizza cartridges. Regent threw himself onto the Couch, Bitch went to feed her dogs and Tattletale and Grue turned to me.

„So, how about you join us? We could use someone like you.", it seemed like she made a mistake in saying that before Bitch was completely gone, because immediately barking was heard and her three dogs rushed at me. Was that supposed to make me afraid? I simply waved my hand and bound them with chains of light. They got pulled to the ground.

I turned to Bitch: „Why did you order them to attack me, again?", I asked her coldly.

Her face looked angry: „Release them!"

„Why?"

She growled... and charged. I simply snipped my fingers and she was encased in a tube-like prison of fluorescent walls.

„Now, no need to get aggresive.", I taunted her. After a while of Grue talking to her, she calmed down and went away to care for her dogs.

„Sorry about that, she just doesn't want to share any more money. So, thougth about joining us?", Tattletale asked.

„Well, originally I wanted to be a hero, but... oh well, I guess I'm going to join you. Count me in."

„Woo, awesome. Someone with that ability might actually be useful.", came Regents voice.

„Well, how about we have the power talk..."

We unmasked ourselves. Thus I learned their name's. Brian, Rachel, Lisa and Alec.

A few minutes later we had went through everyone's powers. Ultimately, we had: badass Darkness Generation, a Troll that messes with the enemy's nervous system, a sherlock holmes on steroids, someone who could turn dogs into warmachines and light manipulation / solidification. All in all a nice team for escapes and crowd control.

I even got a room to stay.

„Alright, I'm gonna try to contat the bug-girl:", Lisa announced: „PHO is always a good place for that."

…

_**A/N: the end, for now. I don't think I'll continue this version, but I'm currently writing a different one. I just wasn't satisfied with this one. No spell or grammar checks, just the raw story.**_

_**Just see this as a little teaser or something.**_

_**-Azralan**_


End file.
